The performances such as the appearance, size, weight, sound quality and sound performance of video product, in addition to being decided by the design of the loudspeaker itself, will be affected by the design of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure as well.
FIG. 1 is the structural illustration of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure. Bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure 1 uses a rectangular outer casing 10 to form a cavity 11, and a loudspeaker hole 12 and a port 13 are formed on one side of the outer casing 10; meanwhile, at port 13, a duct 14 is extended toward cavity 11. Moreover, loudspeaker is placed inside cavity 11 and the sound message of the loudspeaker can be sent out through loudspeaker hole 12. In the video product industry, the structure of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure 1 is a prior art structure; however, the performance of the sound message of video product is affected by the design of loudspeaker as well as appropriate parameter design of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure, and the latter is usually the key of the performance of the sound quality. Wherein, the parameters of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure include the radius of the port, the length of the duct and the volume of the cavity, etc.
In order respond to all kinds of video electronic products and mobile and portable devices and to propose all kinds of suitable and optimal bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosures, professional design members or design groups have to work very hard day and night. This not only represents heavy work loads, but also represents very high cost. However, what even worse is the strict status of competition in the electronic industry, for example, very short product life cycle and very strict price and cost competition in the market.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention, in order to prevent the tedious and hardworking process of designing bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure as mentioned above and to emphasize the output sound quality performance as well as to cope with the trend of thin and miniaturization in the video device, starts to solve the problem from the basis of the problem so as to deal with the possibly generated or evolved danger and injury due to urgent need or operation negligence; the inventor thus has spent a great deal of efforts accompanied with the application of theory and sample preparation and repeated trials in long period of time to propose a system for producing the parameters of bass-enhanced loudspeaker enclosure; the system can, based on the real application situation, vibration-absorber theory and the system characteristic equation, easily calculate the optimal port radius, length of duct and cavity volume. Therefore, the difficulty of product design and development can be reduced, the product designer's technological threshold hold as well as development time and cost can be greatly reduced too. Moreover, the low frequency sound output of the loudspeaker can be enhanced and the present invention is thus an invention that can reasonably and effectively improve the above mentioned drawbacks.